


Deceitful

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Trick the handsome, wealthy duke into marriage and all their problem would be solved. That had been the desperate plan to keep his parents from ending up in debtors prison. It should've been easy but Harry had'nt counted on falling in love with the charming Dragon Lord. (AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Prologue 

 

A.N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing. 

 

Harry sat by his mother’s side and desperately tried to seize her hysterics long enough to understand what exactly his father was muttering on about. He took his mother’s clammy hands within his own and squeezed them reassuringly as he prompted his father to repeat the devastating news. 

 

“There is nothing left.” James tonelessly repeated and began his pacing once more. 

 

“P-penniless?” lily Potter hiccupped. “H-how is that possible?” 

 

How indeed, Harry wryly wondered. Century’s worth of gold had not stood a chance upon the inheritance of James Potter. 

 

James turned on his wife and deprecatingly smiled “Those pretty baubles you’re always nagging me for aren’t cheap, lily… a-and let us not forget the endless parades of meaningless balls your so fond of throwing…trying to impress people who aren’t fit enough to wipe our asses. I do believe a great portion of our money could have gone there!” Harry watched in half disgust as his father guzzled down a bottle of hell whiskey with careless abandon. 

 

Lily scowled at her husband and gave an unladylike snort. “Do not dare lay all this on my doorstep you spineless knave; had you kept your indecent whoring and gambling in check debtors wouldn’t be chasing us from our home!” she clenched Harry’s hand as James made to strike her. 

 

“You were not born the Baroness; I am sure you can quite easily revert back to your fishmonger days if the situation deems it.”

 

“Better a fishmonger than an impotent wastrel.” James snarled.

 

“Enough!” Harry wrenched his hand from his mother’s tight grasp and immediately stood, thoroughly disgusted by his parent’s behavior. It was almost hard to believe that these two people once loved each other enough to consummate him and yet by looking at them this very moment Harry would’ve doubted that claim.

 

“Am I to be the adult here?” He turned to his father and looked into a face so much like his own that many have commented about the uncanny resemblance. Shorn sable hair, always styled to society’s expectations now flopped unceremoniously in common russet tinted eyes now blaringly red from alcohol he continued to consume. 

 

“This is not the time to bicker like children. There must be something we must do. Maybe the bankers can all--”

 

James scoffed. “I’ve already gone to every banker in this village and all the others, the whoresons do not intend on loaning us any more money.”

 

“Uncles Lupin and Black?”

 

James wavered on his feet and Harry reached out a hand to steady him. “India…they’re fucking each other in bleeding India!”   
Harry winced at his father’s choice of words but remained docile. 

 

“This is fault James Potter! My father’s warned me against marrying you and did I listen?!” 

 

“Mother!” 

 

“Like you had any better offers?” 

 

“Father!” really! This was getting quite ridiculous.

 

“This isn’t getting us anywhere! Honestly the both of you should try to get along and try to help me figure something to get us out of this rut!” His mother had always taught him to never raise his voice above that of a soft resonance, but to hell with what his mother was saying when she couldn’t even take he own bleeding advice! 

 

James stumbled to the chair holding his wintergreen waistcoat and shrugged into it. “I’m off.” 

 

Lily finally seized her cowering long enough to pose the question burning in Harry’s mind. “Where to?” 

 

“T-to a way to end out little situation.” 

 

“How? You’re drunk of your ear!” 

“I play best when I’m drunk!” if he did then they wouldn’t be worrying about ending up in debtors’ prison, Harry miserably thought as he watched his father walk away. 

 

Harry sat next to his trembling mother; she looked a horrid mess. Her hair was now completely undone from the bun her maids had swept it in this morning, her lovely day dress was in disarray. 

 

“H-Harry?” She sounded so small and it broke his heart as she began to sob without pause. 

 

“Mother…please stop…you’ll get yourself sick this way…” But lily would not seize her cries; panicked Harry rang for his mother’s maid and nervously held her shaking body to his own. His mother had never been one to face jarring situations with grace and tonight she proved that with paining clarity; but Harry could not fault her, he too in fact felt familiar sting of tears pricking at his lids; but he would not give into them. His mother needed him right now and it would not due for him to withdraw within himself. 

 

“Shhhh…” he gently soothed. “Everything will be alright mother I promise you.” and it was a promise Harry vowed he would keep.

 

“I-I c-can not---I---I cannot---- My lovely gowns…my pretty baubles…” She could not keep them of course…but Harry would tell her tomorrow when she was of the right mind. 

 

“I-I –cannot go back to the life of selling fish to the underbelly of this society when I have seen the best. P-please Harry I beg you---do not make me go back to that.” She looked at him; her hands fisting his tunic, desperation gleamed from the depths of the vibrant green eyes he had inherited. Her desperation teetered dangerously close to crazed and Harry shuddered at the look. 

“Miriam!” he bellowed; blasts that maid and her laziness! “Phillip!” The majordomo appeared seconds after Harry finished and immediately came to detangle a clinging lily from Harry’s grasp. 

 

“Carry her to her chambers and bring the laudanum.” He quickly ordered and shortly followed after them. 

 

A full spoon of laudanum and help from her first maid in changing into a sleeping gown, lily sedately rested in the comforts of her brick warmed mattress as her only son looked on. 

 

Harry sighed as he leaned over and gently rested a kiss on his mother’s brow, before creeping from her chambers and making his way to his own. There money situation had to be resolved one way or the other, but not tonight…tonight he was exhausted and as he fell into bed he wondered exactly how he was going to get them out of this mess. 

 

A.N: Tell me what you think please.


End file.
